Moulin Hearts
by Nobdy'sMelody
Summary: roxasXnamine. Namine's father owns the Moulin Rouge, a club in Paris. Her best friend, Roxas, works in the kitchen. When her father wants her to become a "dancer," pleasing men for money, Roxas and Namine realize their feelings. Sucky summary, good story!
1. Chapter 1

**Moulin Hearts**

A/N: I don't own the Moulin Rouge or Kingdom Hearts.

(PS: this has nothing to do with the Moulin Rouge movie. I just needed a place for the story to be held- a place for Namine's dad to own.)

Chapter 1

* * *

"NAMINE!"

The fifteen-year-old girl froze at the sound of her name being called in her father's gruff voice. Shee dropped from the counter, daintily landing on her feet. Her best friend, Roxas, a penniless assistant cook/starving singer, waved, smirking his little crooked smile she knew too well.

"Yes, Papa?" she slid out the kitchen doors, curtsying.

Her father, a large man with knobs for a mustache who ran the club downstairs, stood with Kairi, her elder cousin, who stood bouncing on her toes.

He frowned at Namine's white, gray, and black dress, so unlike her cousin's bright, vibrant pink, purple, and red dress. Her father sneered at her pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes, so like her mother's.

"Well, Namine, you know you are of a pretty age," her father began walking down the corridor, Kairi and Namine trailing behind.

"Yes, Papa," Namine replied, rolling her eyes. Kairi giggled into her hand.

"And I think you should dance in the shows, in order to hopefully seduce a husband. God only knows I did what I could with you. But you're so shy and reserved and awkward. And you're not very pretty, or very bright…"

Namine exhaled sharply through her nose. She knew these were lies. She was smarter than her father, in many ways. She wasn't awkward- she just didn't like the men her father made her meet. And Roxas always told her she was beautiful.

"But, Papa, I'm only fifteen-" she tried.

"Ah, the younger the better," her father cried out, flaying his arms.

Kairi looked at her cousin in concern, "you want her to…be a courtesan?! You want her to sell her love to random men?!"

Her father only nodded.

"I will never sleep with a man for money!" Namine exclaimed. "When I do perform such an act, I want it to be for love! Not because you wish me to be a slut!"

A sharp, hard hand across her face.

Namine heard a gasp behind her. She saw Roxas. He had been following them, silently protecting her.

"You will do as I say," Her father ordered.

Namine's eyebrows drew together, her cheeks burning, "Never."

"Hm, well," her father smiled. "They like they feisty! Feisty and young! Ah, you'll bring us much money with your reluctance!"

Namine sighed, exhaling her anger. She knew she had to do what her father said or she'd be cats out on the street.

"Yes, Papa," she felt a lone tear roll down her cheek. It hit the floor, unseen and unheard by her father. The only sounds were her father's and Kairi's retreating footsteps.

As soon as she was alone, her tears fell freely from her eyes, Like shards of ice, like precious crystals, they dropped and fell, clanking to the floor.

She felt warm, reassuring arms around her. She buried her face in the chest she felt to comfortable against. The arms she felt safe in tightened around her. The voice that soothed her spoke softly.

Roxas rested his cheek in her hair, "I'm so sorry, Namine. I wish there was something I could do."

* * *

"Mmm…" Namine sighed as Roxas scooped left over chocolate into her mouth. "Mmm! How do you do that? Make chocolate that good?"

He chuckled, wiping it from her lips with his thumb, "I'm not sure. I'm not allowed to touch it, unless they don't need it anymore, so…"

She giggled, kicking her legs happily. This was the happiest she had been since her father had told her about her "new job" last week,

They sat on the counter like always, the real cooks bustling around, carrying food and wines back and forth, back and forth.

"Is Namine here?" she heard her father's voice.

"Damnit," Roxas cursed. Namine bit her lip.

Her father hated finding her in the kitchen, hanging out with Axel, Roxas, and Demyx. They were just common workers, after all.

But to Namine they were so much more,

Axel was her big brother, who intimidated anyone who thought about hurting her (except her father.)

Demyx was her goofy friend who drew on the cooks to make her laugh when she was upset.

And, then there was Roxas. Roxas: her go-to guy, the one who made her feel all better, who made all her worries and gears melt away. The one who held her and cared for her.

The one who loved her.

"Yes, monsieur, she's over there," a busboy pointed towards her and Roxas.

"DAMN!" Roxas cursed louder, hopping off the counter. Her grabbed her waist and hoisted her down off it, his hands tightening as her father approached.

"Monsieur," Roxas nodded as her father, his boss, stood before them. He did not let go of Namine's waist, but pulled her closer inconspicuously.

"Papa," Namine sighed, resting her hands on Roxas' forearms, "what are you doing here?"

Her Father's eyes were glued to the teenagers' close proximity. Axel watched form the sidelines, eyes narrowed.

"I came to get you. There is someone I'd like you to meet," Papa explained. Namine's pretty face hardened.

Her porcelain cheeks reddened. "Who?" she inquired, swiping at her pale blonde bangs.

Roxas' deep blue depths never Left her face. She could feel his hard, concerned stare.

"A customer," Her father smirked.

Roxas growled, his blonde, spiky head whipping towards the large man, "Tell him to go to Hell."

"Young man! That is none of your business. And he will most likely be going to my daughter's bedchamber, not the underworld. So, if you could please relinquish your hold on my daughter's waist," The plump man's eyes narrowed, looking down his large nose at Roxas' perfect face, smeared with flour.

Roxas' signature smirk rested on his lips, "I do not wish to relinquish my hold, and so I shall not, with all due respect, Monsieur. Namine will stay in my arms."

"Release her."

"Make me."

A staring contest issued. Roxas' smirk grew and his raised his eyebrows in challenge. Namine's father's sneer was slipping from his face as he found it hard to stare at this un-blinking boy. The man blinked.

Roxas grinned in triumph, "Have fun in Hell with that _customer_ of yours."

"I'll meet you there, young man. I'll meet you there," Papa's hand came down hard on Namine's arm, attempting to pull her away.

Roxas may have been lean and lanky, but he was built and strong at the same time. It was easy to hold against the obese man's pull.

But when he saw Namine whimpering in pain from her father's harsh hold on her arm, he pulled with all his strength. He wrenched Namine out of her father's grasp.

Taking her face in his f-hands, he whispered, "Namine, are you alright? Are you okay?"

Namine nodded, "Yes, Roxas, I'm fine."

A hard blow to the back of Roxas' head. "Stupid boy," the large man smirked, "You'll be lucky if I don't fire you and throw you out to the streets! Now, Namine…"

The blonde girl frowned. Roxas smiled softly and let her go, knowing she had to follow her father.

Following her father out, her hand slipped from Roxas' slowly. He longingly watched her walk out the door.

Her father took her to a room where two people were waiting. "Ahem," her father cleared his throat.

The two men turned around.

One was noticeably younger than the other. One had receding blonde hair and flashing gray eyes.

The other, the younger, looked a year or two older than Namine, with buzzed blonde hair and mean, angry green eyes.

"Namine," her father started. "This is seifer. He will be your first customer."

The young man took Namine's hand in his, kissing her knuckles gently. He looked her up and down, eyes coming to a stop on her small breasts, hidden by her dress, "I look forward to seeing more of you…_much_ more of you."

**End Chapter One**

A/N: What do you think? It was kinda just an idea I had, but I think I'm going to legitimately continue this story.

That is, if everyone reviews to tell me if I suck or have any potential (most likely the latter.)

Review if you love Roxas!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is my Christmas present to all of you. Since Christmas is- what?- Four days away, I thought now would be a good time to put in a new chapter. Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Merry Christmas!

*I don't own Kingdom Hearts…if I did…things would be a bit different…

Moulin Hearts

Chapter 2

Namine curled up in her bed, knees to her chest. Her silky nightgown and heavy blankets did little to stop her shaking, for she was not cold.

The darkness of her room engulfed her as the clock struck midnight. Everyone was asleep. But she still lay, shuddering and awake, in her dark, dark room.

In only two days time, Seifer, her customer, would have his "appointment." In only two days time, she would be forced to hand a very precious part of herself over to him. In two days time, she would lose part of herself, a part she did not want to lose.

Her innocence.

She heard a door creak open. She felt the blankets lift slightly off her. She felt a warm body slip in beside her, under the covers. Strong arms wrapped around her shaking body; a cheek rested in her hair.

"Nami," a smooth voice whispered. "How can I help?"

She smiled, her shaking stopping, "Roxas…"

Her sweet, sweet Roxas. Of course he would sneak up here to comfort her. She turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest: "I'm so afraid."

His arms tightened around her. "Oh, Namine…" he sighed into her ear, kissing her temple gently.

"Seifer…he's a…horrible person. He gives me a bad feeling, like he's going to hurt me. I don't want him to…to…"

Roxas clutched her tighter, tighter. "I'll never let him. He won't touch you."

"Roxas," she whispered, "I…."

She felt his fingertips under her chin, tipping her face up, up towards his face, up towards his lips, "I will never allow him to be the one to…"

His lips pressed against hers. Her eyes flew open wide. Her cheeks flamed hotter than the surface of the sun, her hiding, sleeping spirit ignited inside her. His lips moved against hers desperately, as if he had waited for this a long time.

Roxas' sweet breath crashed against her lips like tidal waves as he panted, his eyes searching hers intently. "Roxas," she sighed, shivering as his warm fingers traced the sides of her face.

"I love you, Namine," he whispered, lips oh so close. "Please, just say you'll never want anyone else. Please." His voice was pleading. His eyes closed, thick lashes brushing his cheeks.

She licked her lips nervously:

"I'll never want anyone else."

His beautiful blue eyes flew open, as if he hadn't expected her to say it.

She smiled shyly. _I'll never want anyone but you, Roxas. You are all I want. You own my soul, my heart, my mind. Nothing could ever make me want someone else. You are it. I love you. I love you._

_ I love you._

Would that be so hard to say? Why did her confession get stuck in her throat?

Because Roxas was an employee. It wouldn't be proper. Their **friendship** wasn't appropriate, let alone a _romance._ Her father would grimace upon it.

Her shaky voice hardly let the words tremble through her lips, "I…love…you."

Warmth against her lips. He was kissing her again. _Yes!_ This is what she wanted. This. This wonderful feeling of Roxas' arms around her, his body against hers, their lips colliding again and again in rapid, heated kisses.

"I will _never_ allow Seifer to touch you. Not before me," his husky voice whispered in between kisses. "I love you too much."

They were only children. Love pounded in sweet, innocent hearts so hard that they threatened to beat out of their chests. Blood rushed through veins, heating cheeks as a first kiss was shared, a second, a third.

Namine's pale, wintry hands reached up, stroking Roxas' face, brushing against his clammy forehead, under his bangs. "I've never done this before," she whispered as Roxas planted a kiss between her eyes.

"Me neither," he confessed sheepishly.

She giggled. His arms tightened around her, "Sleep, Nami. You need your sleep."

"Will you be here when I awaken?" she yawned, forehead against his collarbone. He kissed the top of her head:

"Depends."

She frowned, "On what?"

He chuckled. She could feel it rumble in his chest. She smiled sleepily. "On whether or not your father gets up here before you stir," he assured her. "If he doesn't, I'll be here. I promise."

"I love you…" she whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

Namine awoke with a start. The sun was shining brightly through her window. Light glinted off her mirror. Everything was as it should've been

Except that she was alone.

There was no body beside her, no arms around her, and no warmth to prove that Roxas had been there, no evidence that last night he had told her he loved her.

Her lower lip trembled as she looked at the cold, empty space beside her. She ran her fingers over it- only a small hint of warmth.

_"Because you live and breathe…because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help…because you live, girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky…"_ a beautiful voice sung from her private bathroom.

The voice of an angel. An angel in her bathroom.

_"I'm so glad I've found an angel…someone who was there when all my hopes fell…I want to fly looking' in your eyes…"_ the angel continued to sing.

Climbing out of bed, she slowly walked towards the door, following the angel's voice. A glance into the room made her smile.

Of course. The angel was Roxas. His spiky hair was wet, yet it still defied gravity. His bare chest glistened with water. The tub was draining. He was shaking his head like a dog, finishing his song. (A/N: What was covered? Answer: lower body. In pants.)

She giggled.

"Huh?" he quickly turned his head towards the sound, blue orbs wide and shocked. Then, seeing it was her, he smirked and his eyes returned to their usual mischievous, loving glint. "Morning, love."

She walked in, trying to keep her eyes from straying to his perfect chest. He was built, that was for sure. But he was skinny, lanky, perfectly proportioned. Of course. Everything about Roxas was perfect.

"What will my father think when I must take _two_ bathes in the morning?" she smiled, teasing.

His smirk grew, "And what will Axel and Demyx think when I come home in the morning after saying I was only visiting Namine for 'a second.' I guess we're both on the verge of getting caught."

She pouted. "C'mon, _Mon__Cherie__,_" he pulled her into his arms. "I was only teasing." He kissed her forehead.

"Y'know, for a second, I'd thought you left…" she whispered.

"Namine," he sighed. "I would never leave you unless I absolutely had to. I love you," he kissed her softly.

"I love you, too," she smiled. "I love you, too."

Seifer and his "appointment" were completely forgotten.

Because Namine loved Roxas.

And her love was returned.

**A/N: So, how was that?**

**Sorry for the shortness. **

**I had to write this on a curfew.**

**Review, please! (No flames!!!)**

**Happy Holidays!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear people who are reading this,

1) Thanks for actually reading this. 2) This chapter is dedicated to my bestest friend ever, Olivia! 3. 3) I do Own Kingdom Hearts. 4) That's a lie. (I'm also a compulsive liar.) 5) Enjoy!

**Moulin Hearts, Chapter 3.**

"**He made a hole in my heart. I know now that not only plans change, but people change. When you cry, they laugh instead of holding you close. They cause you more pain than a broken bone because a heart is more fragile than that. When you make a slight mistake, they pretend they were right and say 'I told you so'. They don't care if their words hurt, as long as they feel good. The pain stays with you and the hole remains. **

**Sometimes, I hope it's possible that someone will come along and will take the hole away. Not making my heart whole, but, instead, making it feel as if there was never a wound to begin with." –one of my other stories. **

Roxas paced the empty kitchen, back and forth, back and forth. "He's in contemplating mode again, Axel," Demyx moaned.

The redhead rolled his eyes, placing his hand on Roxas' chest to stop the younger boy's pacing. "What's wrong now, Roxy?"

"That customer, Seifer, is coming for Namine's 'services' tonight. And I need to think of a way to stop it," the blonde fifteen-year-old explained.

"Why?" Demyx asked.

"Cuznoonestakherforme," Roxas mumbled quickly.

Axel and Demyx exchanged a look. "Huh?"

_"Because no one's taking her before me!" _the youngest boy shouted, his cheeks blazing red. He cats his eyes towards the floor, covering his cheeks desperately.

Axel smirked, "Ooooh, I see. You liiiiiiiike Nami-chan, huh?"

Roxas was silent, sitting down on a crate.

"You wanna hold her; you wanna kiss her; you wanna marry her; you think she's gorgeous; you wanna loooove her…" Axel sang, twirling obnoxiously around the kitchen.

"Shut up; do not," the blonde boy covered his face with his hands.

"Oh, well, that's too bad," came a voice from the doorway. The three young kitchen workers turned.

Kairi, Namine's red-headed, pretty, social, colorful cousin stood there. "Really," she sighed, "It's too bad. 'Cause Nami's crazy about you."

"She is? Really?" Roxas jumped up from his seat.

Kairi nodded, "And we really need to come up with something to stop Seifer from taking her in his appointment tonight."

"I can't think of anything," Roxas admitted.

The redheaded girl smirked, "Then you're lucky I did. Nami and I look alike, right? Same kind of face and stuff? The only real difference is our hair color."

"And voices and personalities," Demyx chimed in.

Kairi ignored him, "I figured, if it's dark, Seifer won't notice the difference."

"You'd be willing to-?" Roxas trailed off.

"Roxas, Namine is my precious little cousin. And she's scared out of her mind about this. I'm not a virgin; Sora took that some time ago. It's not like I really care if it's helping her. And you," the girl smiled.

"I couldn't ask you to do that…"

"Then don't," Kairi giggled, smirking, "'cause I'm doing it anyway."

Roxas licked his lips, "Then, we better go tell Namine the plan."

"Count on it. Follow me," Kairi winked, gesturing for the kitchen boy to follow her.

Xoxoxoxoxox

"Oh, Kairi! You're the best!" Namine threw her arms around her cousin after the plan was explained.

"I'm aware," Kairi giggled. Roxas stood off to the side, smiling, hands in his pockets. This was turning out to be a great day.

Namine looked over and smiled at him. He reached for her, drawing her close to him. He brushed his nose against hers, her soft breath fanning his skin. Tingling, it made him smirk, wanting to be alone with her.

Kairi slipped silently out of the room, needing to prepare herself for the night ahead. Roxas and Namine, on the other hand, were content to hold each other in Namine's bedchamber for the rest of the evening.

His lips brushed over hers gently as the sun set outside the French windows of her room, casting a fiery glow on her white silk bed. She shivered as his lips moved to her neck, trailing butterfly kisses down her throat.

"Remember what I said last night?" he whispered against her creamy skin. The feel of her pale, silky skin against his lips sent a thrill of pleasure jolting through his body.

Her breathing was shaking and Roxas smirked, knowing that he had this affect on her, that he was causing her to be breathless, "What part of it?"

"When I said I loved you. And how I'd never let him touch you before me?"

He felt her nod, "Yes, I remember, but what-?" Her question was cut shot when she quickly drew in a breath that was lost in her throat, for Roxas and begun sucking on her neck.

"Let me keep that promise. Right now. Let me make sure that it's kept- that no man will touch you before me," he pulled away and looked sincerely into her eyes. "Let me show you how much I love you?"

They were only children, but Namine nodded, breathing slowly to calm her beating heart.

"I promise, I won't hurt you," Roxas whispered. "I won't leave. It'll just be you and me, forever."

Love pounded in sweet, innocent hearts so hard that they threatened to beat out of their chests. Blood rushed through veins, heating cheeks as they stumbled towards the silky bed, unsure and inexperienced.

As they fell back against the sheets, hands fumbling and shaking, cheeks burning, Roxas looked earnestly into her pale blue eyes, "Are you sure? I don't want to be a mistake. Are you sure you want to wake up to me in the morning?"

Namine nodded, licking her pink lips, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you."

"I love you, too," Roxas whispered before his hands followed his eyes and took the ribbon that held her dress together in his hands, sliding it slowly, with purpose, taking her someplace neither of them had ever been before.

_A/N: How was it? I'm kind of restricted to a half hour on here, so this was done in a rush. But, please, review! I need to know if it whomps._

_That little review button hands out free Roxas plushies if you click on it. ;)_


End file.
